Marianne and the Song of Redwall : Character Page 3
Minor Characters (Continued ): Sister Eleanor: She is an older squirrel, the Sister of the Infirmary. A self-righteous and snippy creature, she is Abbess Elinor's close friend, and, to tell the truth, doesn't have a very active role in the story. Sister Jane: She is a middle aged mouse, the Abbey Recorder. She is educated and a respected and dignified personage. She is far less self-righteous than some of the other Abbey elders. She is the one who gives Salome her first basic lessons in literacy, religion and Abbey history. She is kind and refrains from putting Salome down on account of her ignorance. Brother Jeremiah: An elderly mouse that Salome is fond of; she sometimes calls him "Brother Jerry." He is stated to be strong and cheerful, and goes out with Samuel on woodcutting excursions. However, he is a very minor character who speaks only one line in the whole story. While out in the Woods with Samuel, he is attacked and brutally murdered by a vengeful survivor from Samuel's tribe. He is greatly mourned by the Abbeybeasts, and for various reasons (not just because they're poor, downtrodden vermin) Samuel and Salome are suspected in his death. Friar Jerome: the fat hedgehog cook of Redwall Abbey. He is quite fond of the squirrelmaid Marianne. By nature he is kind and goodhearted, though he sometimes acts stern. (YES I know how cliche that description sounded. But that's the way he is, and he's not the first Redwall Friar who's like that, so please bear with me.) Like Marianne, he spends most of his time in the kitchen - his main comfort zone. Though he never speaks of the Abbess with anything but respect, and ensures that Marianne does the same (even scolding her for speaking sharp words about the Brother Jeremiah scandal), Friar Jerome is clearly afraid of and uncomfortable around Abbess Elinor. Like Marianne, he is very loyal and patriotic towards Redwall. He treats Salome and Samuel with kindness, but takes a step back when the scandal of Brother Jeremiah's murder breaks out. But, when Samuel dies, he tries to comfort Salome in his own way. Brother Aaron: Friar Jerome's brother and the Cellarkeeper of the Abbey; he rarely appears in the story. He is described as a wiry creature, with poor eating habits. He spends his days down in the Cellar, drinking himself sick. Skipper Johndam: the Skipper of otters. He is another Abbey leader who contributes to the glum, dismal air about Redwall. He is not really so unpleasant that he's stereotypical. However, he is aggressive, impatient and has a hot temper. He has a habit of shouting and speaking sharp words to make his point - sometimes he shouts at whining Dibbuns, and, if he's extremely upset while talking, even screams at creatures who speak up to agree with him. Like basically every Skipper in Redwall history, he goes into warrior mode when the vermin Samuel and Salome come to the Abbey. Samuel and he are quite brusque toward one another in the beginning. However, they soon mollify and even show some signs of camaraderie. But, when Brother Jeremiah is murdered, Skipper Johndam is one of the first to speak harsh and angry words of attack toward Samuel and Salome, born out of his grief. He only apologizes for his reckless words after it's shown that there's no justification for assuming the worst of Samuel and his sister; even so, it's a cold and reluctant apology. Category:Incisrongirl